Request 1: Dino x Lambo
by Trampsy
Summary: A Request from tumblr. Rated M for a reason.


**_Request: Dino x Lambo_**

**_This was a request on tumblr. More should be coming in soon, when I get them._**

* * *

_The ravenette thunder guardian didn't know he how he got here; pressed against a black leather couch, a well-defined chest pressed his equal bare one and his eyes closed and head as velvet lips left gently marks against his pale neck. The last thing he could remember was that he was bringing Dino papers from the Vongola Decimo and Dino and he had gotten to talking over a glass of wine and the next thing he knew they were like this. Not that he minded too much._

Pale hands gripped broad shoulder, as a groan left pale rosy lips. The nips and bites being left upon irony skin leaving behind red marks. The older blonde's lips trailed down the unblemished flesh, stopping to run his tongue over the small nub while his hand rolled the other one between his thumb and middle finger. A slight smirk on his lips as he heard the smaller teen moan and feel him arch into him in pleasure. His teeth bit down on it to tease the smaller male and after giving it a soft suck, he pulled away with a lick to his lips.

Red colored the thunder guardian's cheeks as a spark of pleasure shot up his spine when the older male pressed their hips together and he could feel the others large hard arousal pressed tight against his own. His body shivered feeling finger tips trail lightly down his body, dipping into ever curve, teasing every crevasse and only stopping when they reached the waist band of his pants.

Lambo's hands grabbed Dino's wrists, a blush of embarrassment as he came back to his sense. "W-Wait!" He tried to stop the male, before his lips were captured in a mind blowing kiss, a hot tongue running over the bottom of his lips and teeth teasing it as well. His mind was becoming unfocused as the more experienced blond devoured his mouth, leaving him drowning in the pleasure.

When they parted to breathe, Lambo realized that they were pressed against each other so tightly and their clothes were gone. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something, but it was cut off by a large moan that escaped his parted lips, when the older male rocked their hips together teasingly. "Ah! Dino!" The pleasure was invading his system; he didn't even remember why he tried to stop the male in the first place.

Lambo's lips parted as bit of drool slipped from the corner of his mouth as the blonde rocked against and the black haired male released another cry of pleasure. It was too much for his system, tears at the corner of his eyes. A whine left his lips as Dino pulled away, his eyes opening slightly when he heard a click of a bottle opening.

"Wha-" He tried to speak, but was cut off by the pair of hot lips against his again. They were too experienced for him and he was pulled into a whirlwind of pleasure. Dino pulled away, licking his lips to break the string of saliva. "Relax…" the blond whispered, softly before the black haired male felt a slight pressure at his entrance and something small pushed in.

"Ah! What!" The black haired male cried out in surprise. It didn't hurt, but it was weird. He could feel the finger move inside of him, coating the inside of him in a cold gel.

"Does it hurt? Just relax, it will be better soon." The blond asked frowning, worry in his sienna eyes as they searched the male's green eyes. Lambo shook his head as his cheeks reddened out of embarrassment.

"N-no… it just feels weird..." Lambo whispered, closing his eyes as he tried to follow the male's kind words. His eyes widened as he felt another one press in. Tears building in the corner of his eyes, as he felt the stretch of two fingers cause him a bit of pain. The blonde continued to whisper soothing words into the younger male's ear as he stretched him slowly.

"Ah! DINO!" The thunder guardian cried when the fingers pressed against a bundle of nerves inside him. The pleasure was overwhelming and he whimpered loudly when they fingers were removed, leaving him feel empty and aching for more. Lambo felt his legs spread and the crook of Dino's elbows rested the back of his knees and he felt something much larger pressed against his entrance.

"Relax, Lambo…" Dino spoke, his eyes watching the black haired male's softly and he gently pressed in. A cry escaped his lips as he continued to feel Dino move inside him stretching him, much more than the fingers did. Tears trailed down from his eyes at the pain. Soft kisses pressed over his tears, removing them from his face and trying to get him to relax. His hand grabbed Lambo's arousal and pumped it trying to bring more pleasure than the pain. Lambo kept his eyes close as he tried to get use to the large intrusion when it finally stopped moving.

"Relax and breathe, Lambo…." The Italian mafia boss whispered kissing the Vongola guardian, his hand still stroking the smaller boy's arousal trying to get him to relax. When the male nodded, Dino pulled out slowly and pushed back in softly. He wanted the male to enjoy this and wanted him to get used to this, so he continued his slow pace, smiling widely when he hit the teen's prostate, his back arching and a cry of Dino's name left his lips.

"AH! Dino! F-Faster!" The curly haired teen cried out, nails digging into Dino's shoulders as he pulled him down into a tight hug. His thin legs wrapping around Dino's waist as he forced the male deeper. The mafia Don smirked lightly and started moving faster and harder, pounding into the thin teen as he cried out in pleasure. Lambo could feel his release approaching quickly as the knot in his stomach tightened.

With a cry of Dino's name, he released between them and another gasp left his lips when he felt searing liquid fill him. The mafia don kissed the male deeply, before pulling out and lying next to the teen. The rise and fall of his chest slowing down as he relaxed and opened his green eyes, a deep blush on his cheeks. The curly haired male's cheeks continued to be bright red as he was pulled against the blond's chest. His eyes fluttered close as the warmth consumed him and he fell asleep tucked in the blonde's arms.


End file.
